50 roses
by forget me knott
Summary: In the 50 times May somehow meets up with Drew, their relationship continues to blossom. Just like the 50 roses he always seems to have. One-shot collection. Contestshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**I love contestshipping! So, I decided to do a collection of one-shots about them! They all happen in Jhoto though, so it's the times when they see eachother. Some will be long, and some will be short.  
>- Forget me knott.<br>**

* * *

><p>A brunette was nervously tapping her fingers against the edge of her grape pop that she paid a ridiculous price for. She didn't even drink out of it yet. Even though, she was on a cruise ship, making her way to the Jhoto region. <em>Alone. <em>She wasn't nervous. No, nervous was a complete understatement. She admitted it, even if it was to herself, she did miss Ash,Brock, and even Max. _Maybe I should of went to Sinnoh with Ash and Brock.._ She wondered, but then shook her head. She knew coming to Jhoto was the best decision. Even though she was traveling alone, she did know Harley, Solidad, and.. Drew. Still, it was different. She would only most likely see them during contests, even though the chances were low, she may not even see them at all. _I hope I don't see Drew._ She huffed, getting angry just thinking about that grass-head. He has been her rival for the longest time, longer than Harley and Solidad. Still, he was full of himself and was a complete jerk. He did have pretty emerald eyes though..

"Gah!" She yelled, shaking her head, like it would help take away that ... thought away. In the process, she knocked over her grape pop, the contents falling of the ship, into the ocean. A scowl appeared on her face, as she wailed, "I paid 5 bucks for that stupid drink!" Well, at least she still had her noodles. As she was holding the bowl, about to go into noodle heaven.. the boat made the loud noise it did when it was close to shore. Which, made her jump and her noodles fall in the ocean, just like her pop did a mere few minutes ago.

"Why does the world hate me?" She wailed, and sank to the floor, not noticing the looks she was getting from bystanders that were wondering what was wrong with the poor girl. It was too bad that the ship she was on didn't let pokemon out on it, because she would already have Eevee out comforting her. "I paid 3 bucks for those noodles also.." She muttered, silently pouting, her arms folded across her chest. "I hate my life."

The voice that responded, however, just made everything worse. "Wow May, I thought you were immature enough before, but look at you now." A voice mocked. Of a course, the one and only Drew was here. May, however, was so not in the mood.

"Leave me alone Drew," She muttered, even though she was secretly glad that she knew someone. Even though this someone was determined to make her life miserable. "As you can see, I'm not in the mood." Silence started for the next few minutes. May finally looked up, expecting Drew to be gone, but he was still there. Second later, a rose was thrown in her face. Drew stood there for a second, a small smirk on his face.

"Hope this makes you better, I better see you at the next contest, May." He called, as he was walking away.

May was speechless, and all of the sudden, she didn't regret choosing Jhoto.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I change POV some chapters. And not only people exactly, I might do a first-person. Since I'm writing a story in first-person right now, I keep on writing "I" and it's driving me crazy.  
>-Forget me knott.<br>declaimer: I don't own pokemon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>May wasn't happy. May wasn't angry. No, May was <em>furious.<em> Actually, furious might be an understatement. She would be practicing for the contest that was coming up around the corner, but no, today had to be the day when the fangirls arrived. Cue the screaming girls. Apparently, according to Nurse Joy, certain fan girl clubs have a certain date when they arrive to see their person that the fan club has dedicated their.. life to, which is pretty sad. And stupid. Her pokemon were tired from training a couple hours earlier, and she was planning on taking them to the pokemon center to rest, but the whole center was packed, meaning she couldn't let her pokemon rest. Which meant no extra training today. And that's why, ladies and gentlemen, May Maple is furious.

She wanted, no, she _had _to find the person that caused all this nonsense. They were responsible for.. all of this insanity. And she needed to have a word or too with them. She did feel bad for whoever this person was, they probably didn't want to have tons of fan girls claiming their love for him and what not. So she started to think that she shouldn't go and find the person, and just leave them in peace instead.

Unless it's Drew Hayden, who deserves all this insanity. And after she spotted one insane girl wearing a shirt with Drew's face on it, May found out this wasn't any fan club. This was _Drew's _fan club. The grass-headed ego freak started all of this. He didn't have to be so damn attractive. Ok, she so didn't just think that. _Anyways_, May was determined to find Drew, and he had to be near. He did sign up for the same contest she did, and she was in the town it was set to be in a few days from now. And she was sure as _hell _she was going to find him. And, for the record, she didn't think he was attractive. No, not at all.

It didn't take her long to find the grass-headed freak, but by the time she reached him, furious was so more than an understatement. He noticed her, of a course, he always did. A smirk appeared on his face once he noticed her expression, furious. She was pretty cute when she was mad. Like he expected, she blew her top once he smirked.

"What the _hell_, Hayden?" May demanded, her hands on her hips. He continued to smirk, which just made May even more mad. Just want he wanted to happen, and it did. He opened his mouth to speak, but May wasn't done yet. "Do _you_," She jabbed a finger into his chest, glaring at him. "know why your fan club is currently taking up all the room in the pokemon center, making me not able to let my pokemon rest!" She questioned, but it ended up to seem like a demand. He opened his mouth to speak again, but she wasn't done. "The contest is in three days, and I need my training." She huffed, not even noticing that the Drew Hayden was actually speechless, but for a completely different reason.

His eyes widened with terror, and then he groaned. "My _fan club _is here?" He spoke, his voice filled with horror. May nodded slowly, her hands still on her hips. "May, I'm really sorry." He apologized, and then out of no where, handed her a rose. "Here, I hope this will make up for it." She was still frowning at him.

He sighed. "I'll get them out." And then left without saying goodbye. May smiled, and looked at the rose. Beautiful, like they always were.

Screams filled the air. Her smile got larger. Drew Hayden wasn't that bad, and maybe he was a little attractive.. She frowned, wondering why she would even think that. To her, Drew Hayden will _always _be a grass-headed freak.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is officially my favorite chapter so far. I had a writer's block for about 5 seconds, and then bam! This fantastic idea appeared in my brain. Well, enjoy.  
>- Forget me knott.<br>**

* * *

><p>May was one of the Pokemon center's rooms that she rented for the night. She was on her portable laptop, one of those cute ones that you can change the color of the laptop by just sliding a background on. The point is, she got it because it was cute. Tonight, was a night of relaxing. Nothing was going to bother her. Even though <em>Drew <em>won the contest, she was still in a good mood. Her new pajamas with torchics on it from her mother arrived today, another plus to her happy mood. And, her mother sent her chocolate. Which she was currently munching on, while surfing the web. While on a website that sold pokemon dolls, a little blinking sound from her computer brought her attention to the bottom of the screen. _Finally. Someone to talk to about my amazing day!_ She grinned, opening the IM box. You can say she wasn't exactly satisfied with what she saw.

_Drew Hayden would like to chat. Do you accept?_

May groaned. Still, she don't know why she did, she accepted it the request. By doing so, the screen started getting bigger until it took up the whole screen. She frowned once she saw his greeting response. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it after realizing they weren't face to face like how they always communicated, so this was a little bit different for her personally.

_Drew Hayden: Hey May, wasn't that a great contest?_

She scowled at the screen. Oh, _please_. Drew was such an asshole. She decided right then and there she didn't like chatting with him over the internet, because she couldn't see his beautiful emerald- _Ahem. _Blushing slightly for even thinking that, she decided that she needed to respond to his total asshole comment.

_May Maple: Go to hell Hayden. Please and thank you. :)_

May grinned at her good comeback. Scratch what she said before, she's better at saying things to Drew when they weren't face to face. She felt.. less nervous. Drew's reply didn't make her mad, but it did change her emotions.

_Drew Hayden: Only if your there with me, Maple. (;_

May wasn't glad about her response anymore, but, at the same time she wasn't angry with Drew's reply either. After reading his response, she started getting this tingling feeling in her hands, and her stomach went into knots. Her cheeks also burned with embarrassment. She took her time replying, actually, she took her time thinking. She had no idea how to respond to that.. comment of his. Her hands started shaking, and she had no idea why. She was.. flustered? But had no clue why she was. Another ding on the laptop sent her heart fluttering off like a butterfly again. May squeezed her eyes shut, actually a little scared to see his reply.

_Drew Hayden: I see that I have left you flustered, Miss Maple. (; Don't deny it- I know your blushing right now. I feel kinda bad, because I have that sort of effect on people. So, here. -'-,-_

May leaned closer towards the screen, inspecting the.. little thing that he sent along with the message. She was confused, and a little annoyed. He could of told her what it was.. but no. Drew only gave stuff with no explanation, and she knew that from experience. .. Was it a wand? Because it sure looked like a wand.. she pondered some more, debating to ask Drew what it was. But then she didn't want to ask, and then suffer teasing from Drew. Then, another ding noise surprised her once again from Drew. This time, she eagerly looked up at it.

_Drew Hayden: It's a rose. You know, for a brunette, you can be such a blonde at times. Sweet dreams, May. I know they'll be about me._

She scowled to the screen, knowing the perfect comeback. Before she could even press the keyboard, Drew had already signed out.

She sighed. May liked face to face better still. Even after he left, she could still admire the rose, and smell it. But right now, all she had was a dead laptop.

* * *

><p><strong>The rose didn't turn out like I expected, I couldn't use the certain symbol.. oh well. I thought this was really cute.<br>**- **Forget me knott.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm having a tiny writer's block at the moment. Even though I could do a quick one with the over-used fan girls jealous over May and then Drew comforts her and they then live happily ever after. Hahahaha no. I already used fan girls already, and I decided to save Brianna for later. Anyways, I asked my sister to give me a word, a random word, so I can try to spark some ideas in my cluttered brain. And the word she told me, was "funner" which isn't even a word. My mind is filled with sadness and happiness mixed together with various of marching band songs. Fun, right? I already wrote my idea for the next chapter in my chapter 5 slot, and then I realized I didn't finish this one yet!  
>- Forget me knott.<br>**

* * *

><p>"Beaut-ifly!" The bug pokemon chimed happily, flying around May's head, they were both happy because they finally successfully did their combination move for the next contest, adding in Beautifly's most recent move, psychic. For once, she was in a good mood ever since getting on the boat to Jhoto. Even though she lost the most recent contest, she was determined to win at the next contest. One that Drew wasn't going to be in, and she knew that for sure, because he told her he was going to New Bark town, for some weird reason. She wondered why exactly he went there, as there was nothing exactly special about that small town, except the lab.. <em>Oh.<em> She shook her head, laughing at how silly she was, but was actually worried at the same time. New Bark town was the place where new pokemon trainers traveled to get their first pokemon. Drew was probably getting a new pokemon.. a Jhoto pokemon, and with all new moves..

May frowned, her happy mood now over. She already had more than enough pokemon, six to be in fact. Ash got new pokemon every region he traveled to, and she personally wasn't keen on that idea. Right now, Skitty and Munchlax were both at her father's gym back in Kanto, and she was probably going to switch them back in a week's time. Though Ash, he went _months _without even speaking with his pokemon, one thing she didn't like about Ash. Looking at her pokeballs, she knew she couldn't really bring herself to get another pokemon. _I shouldn't really care if Drew gets a new pokemon or not, it's not my problem. In fact, I should just stop thinking about him. _She told herself, but to no avail, the arrogant green-head stayed smack dab in her mind. Trying to push him out of her mind, she attempted to make Beautifly do the move they have been working on for days, and like she did before, she did it perfectly. Sighing, she tried to attempt to get him out of her mind, but since basically everything around her was green, the attempt failed miserably. May groaned, flopping herself on the ground. Beautifly flew around her, wondering what was wrong. She slowly smiled at her pokemon, simply telling her that she had a slight headache.

"More like heartache.." She darkly muttered to herself. May gasped, wondering why in the world she would even think that. Or even _speak _that. Wondering what Beautifly would respond to that, she quickly opened her eyes, noticing that she was alone. Then sitting up, she started to wonder where exactly Beautifly went. She wasn't so to say exactly worried about Beautifly, all her pokemon were pretty smart, and she probably didn't wander off to far, and she wouldn't of been stolen so easily. Her thoughts and slight worries about Beautifly started to slowly disappear, replaced by a certain green-headed freak, also known as Drew Hayden. She shook her head, feeling silly. Why in the world was she thinking about _Drew _when she should be worrying about Beautifly? Just after that one thought, worries about Butterfly suddenly appeared. She groaned, now standing up, preparing to go on a search to find her pokemon, but then suddenly, she didn't have to.

Butterfly appeared really out of no where, surprising her. Also surprised her by showing up with a rose, attached with a note. A smile appeared on her face, while thanking Beautifly and grabbing the note, and the rose. Beautifly just responded by taking her place on top of May's head, seeming just as eager to look at the note just as much as May has. The note, was as beautiful as all the others that have been given to her by Drew, and just like the others- thorn-less. May stopped her train of thought. Why did she so quickly assume it was from Drew? Before she could keep thinking about him again, she decided to open the note.

_Saw your move that Beautifly pulled. I have to admit, it was pretty good.  
>Drew.<br>_

May smiled, eating up the compliment and note, her cheeks as red as the bandana she was currently wearing. And then noticed at the bottom he had written something else also.

_By the way, this isn't for Beautifly._


	5. Chapter 5

**Another one-shot! (: I was looking at my email today, surprisingly, but it was no surprise that I have currently 14,339 unread emails. But really, who has an email that much anymore? Anyways, I noticed a lot of people added this story to their favorites, which made me very happy. Of a course, ****I wouldn't of happened to notice it if I didn't check my email. And since I only know what people think about my stories in reviews, I was still really happy that people liked it that much. :D Made my mood even better! And to vent out my band geek mind, I wrote a little one-shot involving music, a jealous May, and a sweet note by Drew. Hahaha. I might be over doing it.. (; Also, thank you for the reviews everyone! I'm completely flattered, and they all made my day! Every little review makes me happy, except if I ever get mean ones. Then that would make me sad. I'm doing this quick- I have a christmas parade soon that I have to march in! And with a naked trumpet! (We can decorate our instruments for this certain parade, but I didn't. ...) Because I procrastinate way too much! So, cheers for procrastination! Yay! But still, it's Friday. And that's always a great thing. Well, enjoy another little one-shot of this collection! I currently have two paragraphs right now when I'm typing this, and it seems really good! Oh! and thank you for all of those reviews! They make me so happy!  
>- Forget me knott<br>**

* * *

><p>May leaned against the piano, groaning with frustration. She had been practicing since earlier this morning, playing her heart out. But to no avail, nothing happened. To get to the point, she was absolutely <em>horrible <em>at music, and at any instrument. This was the first time in her life that she actually heard of dotted half notes, treble clef, and various other music terms that left her clueless. She didn't even want to remember how much she paid for this piano, and why exactly she bought it. Sighing, her finger flew across the keys, leaving her cringing by the end. Her heart throbbed just thinking about the events that happened earlier this week, which all ended down to why she got a piano.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous. Jealous over a girl. And it wasn't exactly because the girl was simply breathtaking at playing the piano, she was absolutely gorgeous as well. She was tall, thin with a hourglass figure. Her dark green hair fell to her waist, and always seemed shiny, and was never in tangles, just like hers always seemed to be. And just thinking of her made May start messing with her hair, feeling insecure. She pulled her bandanna off, feeling kiddish that she was still wearing it, and also foolish. Veronica didn't have any accessory in her hair. She always looked professional. Unlike May, who still had her hair accessory from all those years ago. Instead of attempting to play the piano, she focused her hands on her bandanna, releasing her anger, and if the material wasn't as strong enough, it would of probably of had torn apart. But it didn't, and she keep tugging on the bandanna. Groaning, she threw her head down on the piano in frustration. Resulting in a headache and a horrible noise coming out of her instrument. Well, it wasn't really hers.

She was in a random lobby, and there was a piano in the middle of it. Actually, it was a lobby for a fancy hotel. And currently, she had tons of people watching her, with their snobby attitudes, wondering why this teenager was playing the piano, but sounding so bad. Really bad. She was questioning herself that too, but then she kept arguing with herself, and kept on saying it wasn't true. But really, it was, the horrible truth.

May wasn't jealous of Veronica because of her fabulous piano playing, she didn't really care about that too much, she never held a knack for music. She was jealous of the gorgeous girl gaining the attention of Drew Hayden. She didn't really ever hear him talk about her, but she did see them a couple of times hanging out with each other, each time gaining May's suspicion and worry. Worry that Drew wouldn't give her anymore roses, worry that he wouldn't pay attention anymore, even though most of the time he meant to make her mad, she didn't want that to happen. Everything was still normal except for that, Drew still gave her roses and made fun of her constantly. However, she couldn't still but help to be jealous.

The door sliding open gained her attention however, swiping her thoughts of Veronica and Drew. It quickly came back once May realized that the beautiful girl coming through the door was in fact, Veronica. She noticed her, which made a smile appear on her face. May couldn't hold back her smile, Veronica was truly a nice girl, and could be a great friend if she wasn't so jealous. Her heart started beating even more when she noticed that she held a rose in her hand, probably from Drew. Then she started to walk towards her. May gulped.

"Hey May," She spoke cheerfully, her voice was beautiful, sounding like bells. "My brother wanted me to give this to you." She smiled, and then simply started to walk away. Which in return made May start to smile. Even though it didn't come with a note or a nice meaning, she knew exactly who it came from.


End file.
